Lascivious
by Diao Lover
Summary: They said to never let a stranger into your home, Diaochan did just that. They said to never trust a man you just met, Diaochan was already telling him her life story. They said to avoid those with lust in they're eyes, Diaochan didn't notice the hand inching up. They had all heard tales of the young girls that had been abducted, Diaochan didn't know that she would be the next one.


**So this story is going to be dark, now the first chapter is kinda bad and weird but it will only get better. It's rated M because of like rape and all that, I might not write lemon yet in this story but I might change my mind as we progress. It's like the classic Lu Bu x Diaochan but with a twist.**

**Anyway - the main characters/characters that appear in this chapter and their visuals, if any outfits are changed I'll say but for now, this is what every character wears:**

_Diaochan - DW8XL Cheongsam DLC outfit._

_Daqiao - DW3 outfit and appearance._

_Xiaoqiao - DW3 outfit and appearance._

_Wang Yi - DW7 summer DLC outfit._

_Lu Xun - DW3 outfit and appearance._

_Cai Wenji - DW8 DLC job costume._

_Xingcai - DW8 XL DLC dress/outfit._

_Xiahou Ba - DW7 peterpan DLC costumes, minus the hat but with DW8 face._

_Lu Bu - DW8 job DLC outfit._

_Dong Zhuo - DW8 outfit and appearance._

**Anyway here is the prologue!**

* * *

It took only a few seconds to tempt them, false promises and visions of dreams that would never come to fruition. They always took the bait, fresh and young, they never suspected that instead of entering the world of their wildest dreams, that they would soon realize what it really was to live life in hell.

Young, beautiful, intelligent, naive and innocent.

Usually having just graduated from high school and leaving their parents, these young girls would generally find life hard and contrary to their beliefs, life would only become so much more unbearable when they entered the underworld. Many of those poor souls never made it past 22.

No matter what, they would be selected because of their unusual, rare and almost unequaled beauty. What was once their most treasured features became their most hated part of the body. Beauty which was once an asset became a hindrance, the prettier they were, the more popular they became.

Majority of these girls had won an educational award at their school, some had even taken out dux. Unfortunately, despite the size of their brains, their intelligence was unable to save them from the grave they were digging themselves into and once they had finished digging, they were unable to find a way to get out of the dark hole.

Naive, all of them had been naive to some extent, with big dreams of becoming a famous dancer, singer, actor or maybe even all three but with promises of their dreams coming true, little whispers and a lot of coaxing, the naivety of the girls shown through and they entered the world that would bring ruin to them.

Everyone knew that these girls had some degree of innocence but as soon as they stepped into the room, their innocence would be torn to pieces, tainted and left shattered. Subjected to many horrors, not a single thread of innocence would remain.

In this world, a world that was known to all but had never been put to a stop, all of these pretty young girls would become victims of prostitution, forced to become strippers, escorts and they would be subjected to drugs and alcohol and very few girls managed to escape the world of lascivious.

Despite the primary target being young girls, occasionally one or two young boys would be taken and forced to suffer the same treatment as the girls. It was pure horror, but one girl was saved once, but out of a million one did not make a difference and she had been traumatized too much to be of any aid to a possible stop to this world.

The leader was known as Dong Zhuo, he was powerful and rich, but only through the fear of his tyranny and the power of his right-hand man Lu Bu. Lu Bu was a terrifying man, often compared to a beast. A mindless brute but rumors has it that he was compassionate, to an extent.

The main base of operations was located in the Capitol, Luo Yang.

"Hush Xiaoqiao! You don't want them to hear us again! Do you?" Daqiao scolded, a beautiful, intelligent 17 year old girl that once had a bright future but she along with her sister, who was a year younger then she was, had been sold by her Father for his own gain.

"So what if they do!? I hate them! I hate them! I hate them!" Chanted Xiaoqiao, a cute young girl that was only 16 years old. She and her sister, Daqiao, were once known as The Two Qiaos, a name given to them because of their beauty. In an almost demeaning way, Dong Zhuo had changed their first names to Da and Xiao. Meaning big and little.

A cruel, cold but sympathetic voice laughed. It belonged to Wang Yi, a tragic beauty that had lost everyone, she was 24 years old and the only one to survive past 22. She was captured when she 18 and had been witness to all of the cruelties of the world. "Listen to your sister, you wouldn't want to get separated."

"Wang Yi, be sympathetic to them. They're new." Scolded the pretty boy, Lu Xun as he frowned at Wang Yi but smiled at the sisters, he had only been there a month longer then they have but he was 18. His friend, Xiahou Ba agreed with him. "Yeah Wang Yi, it wouldn't hurt."

One girl sat in the corner of the dark room that reminded them all of a prison cell except 10 times worse. "I wonder if Cai Wenji made it out to safety. She's been gone a week and we haven't heard anything." This made everyone in the room fall silent, as each wondered what it would be like to find freedom.

They were left to their dreams, desires, hopes that they knew would never come true.

* * *

Diaochan refused to believe that this shell of the woman she once knew was her best friend. Cai Wenji was lying on the hospital bed in a come, bruises and cuts all over her battered body. Her face was almost unrecognizable and Diaochan wished she knew what had happened to her,.

This was the final straw for her as she stood up and walked out of the dull, white room and into the lobby, which was a tad more colourful. Only 19, she was unaware of the real brutalities of the world. Diaochan was blessed with beauty that was unrivaled, no one could compare to that or her ability as a dancer.

As she left the hospital, she was unaware that she caught the eye of a man, pulling out her iPhone 5c, the pink one she called her Father and unknowingly gave away where she lived to the person eavesdropping, a mistake she would soon come to regret.


End file.
